


fate of a hero

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Evelyn wanted to argue that she never intended to get stabbed in the stomach, but the pain made it hard to think of much else.





	fate of a hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).



“You're a bloody idiot!” Sera screeched. “If you didn't have that gut wound, I'd shoot some fucking arrows up your arse to show you how stupid your idea was!”

Evelyn wanted to argue that she never intended to get stabbed in the stomach, but the pain made it hard to think of much else. 

After her wound was bandaged and the pain subsided, she attempt to apologize to Sera. She hugged Evelyn before she could get any words out.

“Don't do that again, yeah?” Sera asked, a slight scowl on her face. Evelyn wanted to make that promise, but it was one she wouldn't be able to keep.


End file.
